omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandere-Chan
Character Synopsis Ayano Aishi, also known as Yandere-chan, is the main character of Yandere Simulator. She is a Japanese schoolgirl who develops a crush on a fellow student nicknamed "Senpai" (Senpai can be male or female depending on the player's choice). Over the course of 10 weeks, when 10 rival schoolgirls develop crushes on Senpai, Yandere-chan uses several methods, such as blackmail and murder, to foil their efforts at earning Senpai's affection. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B Normally, 10-A after leveling up, 9-C with weapons, | Unknown, At least 9-B | 8-B to 6-C | 9-B Verse: Yandere Simulator Name: Ayano Aishi, Yan-chan, Yandere-chan Gender: Female Age: Around 17 Classification: Schoolgirl, Yandere, Human Special Abilities: |-|Base= Enhanced Senses with Yandere Vision, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts if she joins the Martial Arts club, Manipulative Charisma, Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash her opponents after 40 hours of torturing them), Sleep Manipulation with syringes, Minor resistance to Electricity (She can step into electrified puddles and only be rendered comatose instead of being killed like the other students) |-|Demons= Pseudo-Flight, Limited Body Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (The 10 limbs that surround her, which obtained from the Pain Demon can cause immense pain to others by dismembering them by only touching) with the Pain Demon, Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fire from her hands which she obtained from the Flame Demon) with the Fire Demon, Summoning (Can summon the Empty Demon to eat her opponent) |-|Modes=Same as before, in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon Bad Romance, her Stand, to send flurry of punches at her opponent), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself, others, and his own attacks at will, using this ability to make opponents easier to hit or prevent them from moving), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route. This likely only works under the rules of Sans' own universe, which he exploited to do this.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL, therefore, damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Ice Manipulation (With Cirno Mode), Statistics Amplification and Limited Shapeshifting (With Cyborg Mode, Falcon Mode, Punch Mode and Galo Mode respectively), One Hit Kill and Poison Manipulation (With Ebola Mode. Anyone that Yandere-chan touches would die instantly with Ebola virus), Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares, and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, possible Time Manipulation (Copies Slenderman's possible ability In The Arrival, as Lauren gets closer to Kate's house, the time of day seems to rapidly go darker, eventually turning to night as the player arrives at the house), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation |-|Beldere-Chan = Superhuman Physical Characteristics Destructive Ability: Human Level, Athlete Level if she raises her stats, Street Level with weapons (Casually dismembers humans with a single blow), much higher with powers of Demons | City Block to Island Level (Replicates the strength of multiple characters, ranging from Jojo Bizzare Adventures' characters, to Cirno from Touhou, to Sans from Undertale, to a casual Saitama from One Punch Man, to a 3-dimensional Slenderman from Creepypasta) | Wall Level (Her whip can easily destroy large metal candle holders) Speed: Normal Human, Athlete Level if she raises her stats, joins the Sports Club, and wears the right panties| Subsonic with the Cyborg Mode and Falcon Mode (Her speed is enhanced in the Cyborg Mode, and she replicates Captain Falcon's speed in Falcon Mode) Lifting Ability: Above Average Human (Can drag dumpsters full of trash and human bodies with ease. She can casually carry around a 50 kg weight in a full sprint) Striking Ability: Athlete Class, | Unknown, At least Wall Class | City Block Class to Island Class | Wall Class Durability: Street Level (Can take hits from lead pipes and baseball bats from the Delinquents) | likely Wall Level | Street Level | Wall Level Stamina: Very high (Has never been portrayed as tired during her body-dragging activities, can still run, fight, lift, and kill after being beaten up by the Delinquents, can run indefinitely, can torture a person for 18 hours straight, can kill the entire student body and all the teachers in one day) Range: Standard melee range to Extended melee range depending on weapons, Extended melee range (several meters) with powers of Demons Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (She is able to learn all the academic subjects of her schools at professor level, stated to be able to become extremely skilled in a domain quickly.) Weaknesses: Mentally insane, killing people feeds her insanity, obsessed with Senpai | Her Modes allow her to copy the strength, abilities, and speed of those she takes their modes only. Therefore, she is a glass cannon in her Modes Versions: Base | Demons | Modes | Beldere-Chan Other Attributes List of Equipment: Knife, Katana, Screw Driver, Box Cutter, Scissors, Syringe, Circular Saw, Poison, Erotic Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Games Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Crazy Category:Yandere Category:Schoolgirls Category:Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Glass Cannons